CL: A New Warrior, Old and New Adventures
by S.T.R.X
Summary: Jeremie meets his new friend and roommate Strider Xantos. When he finds the lab, will he be able to help his new friends take on the challenges at Kadic Academy and X.A.N.A.? Takes place starting from episode 6, within all 4 seasons. With JxA, UxY, OxS, OxSi, OCxOc, W&E, and more.


**This chapter technically begins after episode 6 of Code Lyoko.**

_On a bright fall morning, a tan kid around the age of a middle/high school student, wearing a blue T-shirt, a black vest, shades on his forehead, jeans walked through a gate with a sign on it. The sign read Kadic Academy. The kid managed to get to the front entrance. Inside, he looked at what appeared to be his first time at the school._

**?: **This is going to being interesting. I can feel it. Now if only I could remember where the principal's office is at.

_He walked up the stairs to notice a giant bulky man blocking his path._

**Jim: **Hey kid. Who are you are what are you doing on school grounds?

**Strider: **Um…. I'm the new kid; Strider Xantos. Hey, can you direct me to the principal's office? I'm lost. _Chuckles_

**Jim: **On sure. Go up 2 flights and walk straight to room 405. And I'm Jim. I'll be your gym teacher.

**Strider: **Wow. Did you work in the army or something?

**Jim: **Yes… but I rather not talk about it.

_About a minute later, Strider found the principal's office and opened the door. There he found an old man sitting at a desk with a blond woman to the side._

**Strider: **Mr. Delmas. Hola.

**Mr. Delmas: **(Looking up from his computer) Hello Mr. Xantos. Welcome to your first day at Kadic Academy.

**Strider: **Thank you sir. I just hope I like it here at Kadic.

**Mr. Delmas: **Nonsense. With your grades and your family's & teachers recommendations, I am sure you will have a wonderful time at Kadic.

_Delmas hands him a key and a piece of paper._

**Mr. Delmas: **Here's a pamphlet of the school, and your room key for room 205.

**Strider: **Thank you. So do I have a roommate or something?

**Mr. Delmas: **Yes you do. Jeremie, come in.

_The door opens up. Coming inside was a medium sized kid with blond hair, and blue shirt, and brown pants. He also wore glasses._

**Jeremie: **Hello, Mr. Delmas.

**Mr. Delmas: **Good morning Jeremie. _Turns to Strider. _Strider, meet our prized student, Jeremie. He will be your new roommate.

**Strider (thinking): **Damn. This kid is smart and looks kind of cool. I just hope he is actually nice.

_Strider regains his composure as he goes to introduce himself to Jeremie._

**Strider to Jeremie: **Hey Jeremie. The name's Strider Xantos. Nice to meet you.

**Jeremie: **Hello Mr. Xantos.

**Strider: **Please. Call me Strider. You're my new roommate and you sound okay. From this day on, you're my new friend. Comprendo?

**Jeremie (confused):** Yes. Si? Sure.

_Principal Delmas hands Strider another piece of paper._

**Delmas: **This will be your schedule until next year.

**Strider: **Thank you.

_Delmas turns to Jeremie_

**Delmas:** Now Jeremie, please show Mr. Xantos him new room.

_After arriving the Jeremie room, Strider looks in awe as he sees a picture of Albert Einstein, two beds, a TV, a closet, and some drawers._

**Jeremie: **Cool right?

**Strider: **Bueno. By the way, is there any room for my stuff?

**Jeremie: **Yep. There's two drawers that I don't use and I have some space in the closet. There's also a shower and a laundry.

**Strider: **Great.

**Jeremie: **Can I see your schedule?

**Strider: **Sure. I almost forgot about it.

_Strider takes out the piece of paper as Jeremie looks on._

**Strider and Jeremie: **1st period-Science. 2nd period-Math. 3rd period-Gym. 4th period-ELA. 5th period-Lunch. 6th period- Social Studies. 7th period-Foreign Language. 8th period-Free.

**Jeremie: **Looks like we're in the same class.

**Strider: **I'm glad I'll have a friend to help me with a school full of strangers.

_Out of nowhere, two kids opened the door. One was a brunette and the other one was blond._

**?: **Jeremie what's up. _He turns to Strider. _Who's this?

**Strider: **Strider Xantos, new kid.

**Odd: **Hi. I'm Odd and this quiet guy is Ulrich. _He opens up his hand for Strider to fist bump. After exchanging fists, Strider's notices a purple diamond on Odd's hair._

**Strider: **Um Odd, is your hair natural or dyed?

**Odd: **Natural. It runs in the family.

**Ulrich: **Where are from anyway?

**Strider: **I'm from America actually; the big NYC in fact. I was in middle school but I wanted to go to a boarding school. My mom is Caucasian and my dad is black.

**Ulrich:** So you're in the same class as us?

**Strider: **Precisely.

**Odd: **Let's hurry guys. It's breakfast and I'm starving.

_Strider starts to hear his stomach grumbling._

**Strider: **I feel that. Come on Odd let's roll.

_Jeremie and Ulrich stared dumbfounded as the two ran off._

**Jeremie**: We better hurry up for his sake.

**Ulrich: **Agreed.

_In the cafeteria,_

**Strider: **Odd, did you just finish all that food?

**Ulrich: **Don't be surprised. He eats so much; you wonder why he's so scrawny.

**Odd: **I am not scrawny. I'm SVELTE!

_Around the same time an Asian girl with raven like hair arrived at the table._

**Yumi: **Hey boys. _She takes a look at Strider. _Wait a minute. Who are you?

**Strider: **Strider Xantos. New kid. Konichiwa.

**Yumi: **You know Japanese?

**Strider: **Some.

**Yumi: **Nice meeting you.

**Strider: **Thanks

**Ulrich: **So are you going to stay for breakfast?

**Yumi:** Nope. _She gives him a wink. _See ya later. _She walks out of the cafeteria._

**Strider: **Whoa. She's nice and kind of pretty. Is she your girlfriend Ulrich?

_Ulrich's face lights up in red._

**Ulrich (blushing): **Er…not really.

_Odd gives him a creepy smile._

**Odd: **That's not what happened when you two found your diary.

_Ulrich face soon becomes red with rage._

**Ulrich: **How do you even know out…

_Jeremie cuts him off while trying not to laugh._

**Jeremie: **Calm down Ulrich.

**Strider: **What about you Jeremie? Any girlfriend?

**Jeremie: **Not really. By the way it's almost time to go to class.

**Odd: **Let's roll.

_Science class:_

**Ms. Hertz: **So class, if people came into contact with a person infected with venom, what would happen to them?

**Strider: **They would die from the poison?

**Ms. Hertz: **Yes, but that depends on the poison.

_Math class:_

**Ms. Meyer: **Ulrich, what is –a (b+c)?

**Ulrich:** Umm, a negative number.

_The other classmates minus Jeremy, Strider, and Odd snicker quietly._

**Ms. Meyer: **Sort of. Jeremie, can you please help him out?

**Jeremie: **Yes. Negative a times b plus c equals negative ab plus negative ac.

**Ms. Meyer: **Correct. Excellent as usual Jeremie.

_Odd whispers to Strider_

**Odd: **That's out resident Einstein.

**Strider: **I knew that I was smart, but he's in a whole different league.

_Gym class: Sport-Football_

**Ulrich: **Strider! Catch

_Ulrich throws the football to Strider, who manages to catch it. As he is only a few yards away, he's surrounded by three footballers._

**Strider: **Great. _He throws the ball to Jeremie. _RUN JEREMIE!

_Jeremie manages to barely catch the ball and starts running to the end of the field while he's being chased by the same members of the opposing team that blocked Strider. With enough determination, he makes it to the line to touchdown. As the guys go to cheer him, he tires from exhaustion._

**Jim: **Team B wins. Jeremie, I'm proud of you. Now if only you'd spent a little more time training.

**Jeremie (breathing heavily): **You….got….it….Jim.

**Strider: **I never saw anyone push themselves that far.

**Ulrich: **It's Jeremie. Even a nerd can be a sports star.

**Odd: **Says the guy who has a 70 average.

**Jeremie: **If…you…..guys…don't…mind…can..youdragmeto… the..nurse's..office?

_Lunch_

**Strider: **Today was fun so I really don't want to go to class anyone.

**Odd: **That's good since because its Saturday. We don't have classes after lunch.

**Jeremie: **Good. I rather stay in my room on my computer.

_He hears an alarm from the computer and opens it. Ulrich and Odd expressions change while Strider looks on with confusion._

**Jeremie: **Aelita, are you there?

**?: **Thank goodness Jeremie. There's an activated tower in the forest.

_Jeremie turns to Ulrich and Odd and starts whispering to them. A moment later, their got up to leave the lunchroom._

**Strider:** Where are you guys going?

**Jeremie: **We have to take care of something.

**Ulrich:** I called Yumi. She's at the forest.

**Odd: **No time to waste. Let's roll.

_The three of them left the cafeteria. Strider looked worried because his new friends were gone. He saw Jeremie, Ulrich, & Odd meet up with the raven-haired girl he met earlier as the four of them ran into the forest. But as soon, as hey left, he noticed a blue human-like figure with electricity flowing from his body following them. Strider ran to chase it to make sure his friends weren't in any imminent danger._

_Meanwhile Jeremie and the rest of the gang have entered into a strange abandoned factory. Jeremie sat in front of a larger than average computer while his three friends went downstairs to enter a strange tube._

**Jeremie: **The virtualization progress is ready.

_Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd entered each one._

**Jeremie: **Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich.

**Jeremie: **Virtualization.

_The trio entered onto Lyoko. Odd noticed a pink haired hybrid of a human and a elf._

**Odd: **Hey Aelita, over here.

_The girl veered her head to Odd._

**Aelita: **You're here. The pulsations aren't that strong, but its coming from the northwest.

**Ulrich: **Jeremie, can you make sure any monsters aren't around.

**Jeremie: **Sure. Just let me check the sector for any…

_Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stop as Jeremie voice halts._

**Odd: **Einstein, are you there? EINSTEIN?!

_Around the same time Jeremie's body lifted as he noticed an electrical being, the same one that followed him to the factory. Jeremie attempted to break free, but he was shocked and thrown against the wall. The monster slowly approached him, ready to strike. Jeremie looked in horror, and attempted to shut his eyes to his doom when he noticed Strider sneaking up on the monster._

**Strider: **TAKE THIS YOU LIGHTNING FREAK!

_Strider repeatedly attacks the monster with a wooden stick. With every strike, it started to decrease in size. Soon it was reduced to a small spark. Strider, realizing that he won ran over to Jeremie and rested his body on the chair._

**Strider: **Jeremie, are you okay?

**Jeremie: **Yes, I'm fine, but my body hurts. Did you follow us?

**Strider: **Yes…..and…no. See, after you guys left, I saw that lightning looking freak follow you guys in the forest. I thought it was trying to hurt you all, so I followed it here. Wood can't conduct electricity, so I brought a wooden stick.

**Jeremie: **(panting) You…have… to…help…. the….others.

**Strider: **Where are they? Inside the computer?

**Jeremie: **Something like that. Tell the others what happened.

**Strider: **What are friends for?

**Jeremie: **Thanks.

_Strider sets the earpiece on his ear as he attempts to contact the rest of his friends._

**Strider: **Hello? Anybody there?

**Odd: **Jeremie, what took you so long? Wait. Strider?! What are you doing here?

**Ulrich: **You followed US?

**Strider: **Before you guys start to accuse, can you at least hear what actually happened?

**Yumi: **Go ahead.

_Two minutes later…_

**Aelita: **Is he okay?

**Strider: **Yes, but he's tired out.

**Odd: **Speaking of which, how far are we from the tower?

**Strider: **Hold on. Jeremie, how do you find the tower?

**Jeremie: **Enlarge the screen….from the right.

**Strider: **Thanks buddy. Take it easy.

**Jeremie: **Deal.

**Strider: **Okay, according to the screen, the tower is about 30 meters northwest, but you have a crab, a weird looking cube, some type of spider, and a giant bowling ball.

**Odd: **Wow. He described a Krabe, Blok, Kankerlot, and a Megatank.

**Ulrich: **Yumi, you take the seafood platter, I'll handle the Blok. Odd, can you handle the Kankerlot and the Megatank?

**Odd: **Aye, captain.

**Ulrich: **Aelita, stay behind me.

**Aelita: **Okay.

_The three immediately sprung into action as Aelita stayed back._

**Ulrich: **Come on, blockhead!

_The Blok fired an ice beam at Ulrich. Ulrich took out his saber and deflected it back at the Blok, which froze it. With his super speed, Ulrich ran with his saber._

**Ulrich: **Hiyaah. IMPACT!

_As he struck the blok, it was destroyed in an instant. However, he turned to see the girl of his dreams, Yumi, lying down on the ground, with barely any life points. Ulrich's anger rose and he threw his saber at her attacker, the Krabe, which managed to stun the beast._

**Ulrich: **Yumi. NOW!

_Yumi regained her strength as she threw her powerful tessen fan, hitting the Krabe with precise aim, destroying it._

**Ulrich: **That was close.

_Yumi gives him a sincere smile._

**Yumi: **Thank you Ulrich. You're the best.

**Ulrich: **No problem.

_He was glad that he was on Lyoko because in the real world, she would notice his cute and stupid blush. Meanwhile, Odd shot the Megatank. It opened up, repeating its shots at Odd, but he kept dodging, trying to find an opening, until he was backed up in a tree. The Megatank got ready to fire._

**Odd: **Oh, crud. Wait…I have an idea.

_The Megatank fired. Odd shifted and jumped as the blast hit him. As his body started pixilation, he fired._

**Odd: **Lazer Arrow!

_The arrows hit the Megatank, which destroyed it at the same time Odd became completely devirtualized. He exited the scanners, pissed off._

**Odd: **Sheesh. I love playing darts, but the target shouldn't shoot back.

_Back on Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi escorted Aelita to the tower. She enters the tower and floats to the interspace. Then, she stands on the hub and enters the Code: Lyoko._

**Aelita: **Tower deactivated.

_Back at the factory..._

**Odd: **Sometimes, coming out of the scanners can really hurt.

**Strider: **Worse than almost dying of electricity?

_He chuckles at Jeremie, who regains his movement of his muscles with a disgusted look._

**Jeremie (with sarcasm): **Heh. Funny! I better materialize Ulrich and Yumi.

**Strider: **Are you sure you're okay?

**Jeremie: **I'm fine. Trust me.

_He goes to the computer and presses a few keys._

**Strider: **So what do we do now, go back to school?

**Odd: **Hmm. Normally we would have returned to the past.

**Strider: **The computer can do that?

**Jeremie: **Yep. But when it does, we're the only ones who can remember it.

_Strider thinks about it, and then returns his thoughts with a sad face._

**Strider: **So if you decide to do it, the day will restart…, but I'll forget meeting you guys? _He sighs. _Damn.

**Yumi: **You know there is another way.

_Strider, Jeremie, and Odd turned to see Ulrich and Yumi appear from the elevator._

**Strider: **How? My doctor says I have a third-rate photography memory, but even I couldn't remember this.

**Jeremie: **Why don't you join us? You saved my life. Besides, you're my roommate. If you're memory was erased, it would only be a matter of time until you probably found out anyway.

**Odd: **Just don't tell anyone.

**Ulrich: **Besides, Jeremie can keep you up to date.

**Strider: **Six is better than five. So how long have you guys been doing this?

**Yumi: **About two months.

**Strider: **So now that my memory will be intact, what do we do?

**Jeremie: **You go into the scanner so you can become a true member of our group.

**Strider: **I have a lot to learn.

_Ten minutes later in Jeremie's room-_

**Strider: **The scanner felt awful.

**Odd: **Wait till Jeremie explains how it works.

**Strider (sarcasm mode): **Can't wait.

_Soon, Ulrich and Yumi begin to leave the room._

**Jeremie: **Where are you two going?

**Ulrich: **We have something personal to do.

**Odd: **Hmmmmm. _He gave the two a smirk. _How personal?

**Yumi: **Its just personal.

_They leave as Strider places a smile on his face._

**Strider: **They like each other, don't they?

**Odd: **Yep

**Jeremie: ** You ready?

**Strider: **Sure. _He starts to think to himself._ I knew coming here would be interesting, but I never expected this.


End file.
